


Seasonal Love

by Gaymyth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Guess who's who, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymyth/pseuds/Gaymyth
Summary: A year is a measure of time but where to start? Where to end? A cycle of love shall never be described.
Relationships: Lee Fletcher/Mitchell/Malcolm Pace/Connor Stoll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Seasonal Love

The angel was the blooming flowers

The Calming Rain

Returning birds, Returning feelings

Rosy doves

Promises of Freedom and Love

Warmth flooding back

The woodsman was the warming sun

The Sparkling Punch

Everlasting Days, Everlasting memories

Bronze Turkeys

Reigning bonfires and Singalongs

Sunlight never fading

The fighter was the changing colors

The Harvesting fruit

New beginnings, New Teachings

Honey colored owls

Filled with Home and Happiness

Cool Breezes dancing around

The trickster was the cooling temperatures

The Bright Evergreen

Neverending Nights, Neverending Gifts

Darkly Colored Hounds

Harkened with Parties and Cheer

Snow blessing downwards

Each following the other

Always in love for a change

For what is Spring without Summer

The night lives on 

As all reminisce 

On to what could be considered the better days

**Author's Note:**

> Give me prompts and i might just make more. Consider the fact that i can't stop making work for this ship.


End file.
